Forbidden Love
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: [Re-publish!] Hinata adalah keturunan dari seorang iblis dan juga dew, tetapi dia masih belum mengetahui kenyataan buruk itu. Di sini ada Sasuke—seorang penghisap darah—dan Naruto yang seorang dewa!


**Forbidden Love**

By Twins Shinobi

 _A/N: Okey, di sini kami re-publish fic ini. Karena apa? Karena mau memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan yang banyak, segala macam. Juga ingin menambahkan sedikit rasa penasaran readers, tentu saja. Chapter ini baru prolouge. Di sini boleh curhat kan, kenapa author a.k.a Rii menunda fanfic-fanfic yang semakin bertumpuk ini? Ceritanya awalnya karena handphone sudah ganti dan yang biasa buat ketik-ketik ide rusak. Ganti handphone dan malah buat sosial bukan untuk ketik-ketik ide. Ditambah waktu mau ketik ide di handphone baru, malah gabisa terlalu panjang. Jadi dibatesin, mungkin itu yang membuat saya malas menulis fanfic lagi. Ditambah saya dan Ryuu sudah tak sedekat dulu. Saya berniat berhenti, tapi tak berikan kabar apa-apa kepada readers selama lebih 3 tahun. Twins Shinobi berjalan tanpa saya, tapi dengan Ryuu yang bekerja sendirian. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Karena waktu itu masa-masa yang gimana ya, kayak mau berahli aja ke jalan yang berbeda. Tapi waktu melihat reviews-reviews kalian saya berpikir kalau saya harus lanjutin. Saya berbicara dengan Ryuu dan saya meminta untuk memberikan waktu untuk saya memperbaiki fanfic lama dan updated fanfic baru yang lebih baik lagi. Gaya penulisan akan beda karena dulu masih anak-anak sekarang gaya penulisannya mungkin lebih sedikit dewasa. Jadi mungkin inilah curhatan saya. Sekian terimakasih, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Oke langsung aja. Jangan banyak bacot thor._

Disclaimer Naruto: Om Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T—dapat menjurus ke M.

Pairing: SasuHina; NejiHina; sedikit DeiHina. Pokoknya serba Hinat, enak banget hiduplu Hina #dikejarHinata #untungbukanValak #aduhabaikan #bacotluthor

Summary ( _tentu aja tanpa ini fanfic hanya butiran debuuuu_ ):  
Hinata adalah keturunan dari seorang iblis dan juga dew, tetapi dia masih belum mengetahui kenyataan buruk itu. Di sini ada Sasuke—seorang penghisap darah—dan Naruto yang seorang dewa?!

WARNING/PERINGATAN: Ingat ini peringatran bahwa ini fanfic amburadul, AU, dan berhubungan seperti iblis dan lain-lain. Jadi kalau memang penasaran disarankan jangan baca karena memang ga sebagus fic yang laen. Inget, baca atasnya dulu yakkk~ Jangan nyesel udah baca lohh, uda diperingatin sama Rii soalnya. Oke jangan banyak bacot. Cekidot!

.

.

.

Chapter 0—Prolouge

.

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari balik bilik pintu geser—seperti kebanyakan rumah orang-orang Jepang. Tentunya yang menggebrak meja itu pasti sedang kesal sekali, tentu saja.

"Hinata pasti akan tahu cepat atau lambat, paman Hiashi!" Neji seperti mengucapkan dengan sangat perlahan-lahan dan penuh penekanan. Dia sedang duduk gelisah di atas bantalan empuk yang membuat dia tidak kedinginan duduk di atas lantai karena sudah masuk musim dingin.

Pria yang sudah terlihat tua yang berada di hadapan Neji itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum dia memberikan tanggapan atas kekagetan yang dialami Neji—yang baru tahu bahwa Hinata bukan seorang Hyuuga utuh melainkan juga iblis. Lalu pria yang bernama Hiashi itu memulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kepada Neji yang berada di hadapannya yang dibatasi oleh meja berbentuk bulat saja.

"Aku tahu," Ujar Hiashi, singkat. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya di atas bantal empuk itu. Menjadi berdiri tegak di hadapan Neji.

"Paman harus memberitahu dia agar dia tidak terlalu histeris ketika dia mengetahuinya sendiri nanti." Neji bergegas berdiri dan berjalan perlahan untuk meninggalkan ruangan pamannya itu.

Pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terkenal taat pada peraturan para dewa. Hyuuga adalah kaum yang bisa juga disebut taat agama seperti biksu atau semacamnya. Hyuuga terkenal setia dan patuh, disebut-sebut sebagai penjaga kuil terbaik di seluruh alam ini.

Hiashi berdiri dan mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya, mendekatkan cahaya itu ke leher Neji. Neji membelalakan matanya tak percaya bahwa Hiashi akan melakukan itu padanya. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali Neji diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hiashi.

Semua Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan seperti itu karena itu dianggap sebagai kekuatan terbesar Hyuuga. Hadiah dari dewa karena Hyuuga adalah kaum yang taat.

"Bicaralah padanya tentang kenyataan pahit itu atau kubuat kau tak dapat berbicara oadanya lagi untuk selama-lamanya." Ujar Hiashi dingin kepada Neji. Hiashi memang terkenal akan ketegasannya. Makanya ia layak menjadi ketua klan Hyuuga.

Neji yang kaget sekaligus takut dan kesal itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Hiashi keluar dari ruangan penuh ketegangan itu. Meninggalkan Neji sendirian di sana. Mata Neji seolah memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan banyak hal. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah kasti yang besar sekali, seorang wanita paruh baya yang bersurai hitam dan pria paruh baya bersurai sewarna terlihat berjalan bersamaan menuju sebuah pintu yang besar dan megah seperti kastil kebanyak. Kedua pengawal berpakaian besi lengkap dengan senjata yang menjaga di kedua sisi mulai bersatu untuk membuka pintu secara perlahan untuk memberi jalan kepada wanita dan pria paruh baya itu. Mereka berjalan masuk dan pengawal yang membuka itu perlahan menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Menimbulkan suara yang keras, terdengar jelas bahwa ada orang yang habis memasuki ruangan penting itu.

"Ada apa, Otou-sama?" Ujar pria surai hitam itu kepada pria tua yang duduk di singgasananya. Dia terlihat mewah dengan jubah hitam yang melekat di dirinya. Wanita di samping pria paruh baya itu hanya terdiam memaknai kata demi kata suaminya.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mendengar kabarku setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Fungaku?"

Tentu pertanyaannya yang bodoh sekali karena pria yang bernama Fungaku yang berdiri di hadapannya bersama sang istri—Mikoto—tidak mungkin atau tidak untuk selamanya akan berbasa-basi seperti itu.

Tatapan mata Fungaku seolah mengatakan, 'Cepat katakan atau aku pergi!'.

Pria tua itu berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana tak enak ini. Antara dia dengan anaknya itu. Setelah yakin bahwa suasana sudah agak mendingan, dia mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku ingin kau bawa anakmu, Sasuke, ke sini." Ujar pria tua itu yang ternyata adalah pemimpin dari ras terseram dan terburam di sejarah manusia, yaitu vampir atau makhluk si penghisap darah. Pria tua itu bernama Madara Uchiha.

"Untuk apa, Otou-san? Kau tahu dia tak mau ikut campur urusan politikmu dengan vampir-vampir kotor yang membuat dia tidak bebas," Mikoto akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lama bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Bebas? Apa bebas yang dimaksudmu adalah meminum darah manusia di dunia mereka dengan seenaknya? Perbuatan dia itu membuatku marah. Kau tahu bahwa waktu itu kita hampir kehilangan pintu menuju dunia manusia?" Ujar Madara sambil menatap tajam istri Fungaku itu.

"Kalau saja vampir yang kau bilang kotor dan busuk itu tidak menolong... Jadi apa kita sekarang? Kita akan kelaparan. Apalagi dengan masa percobaan seminggu membuatku gila dan membiarkan ras kita meneguk darah kotor para dewa itu. Bicaralah pada Sasuke bahwa aku ingin ia untuk menebus apa yang ia perbuat. Ajarkan dia untuk bertanggung jawab, Mikoto!" Madara melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mikoto terdiam mendengar kemurkaan sang pemimpin yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lantang sampai terdengar bergema karena ruang itu jelas luas sekali dan kedap akan suara. Mikoto terlihat takut dan mencicit dengan suara pelan bahwa dia meminta maaf.

"Aku akan bawa dia. Apa tugasnya?" Fungaku bertanya pada ayahnya itu. Karena Fungaku juga ingin tahu sebenarnya apa tujuan ayahnya itu. Jarang sekali malah tidak pernah ia menyuruh cucu kesayangannya itu mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya. Madara adalah kakek-kakek yang memanjakan cucunya termasuk Sasuke.

Madara yang melihat bahwa kedua vampir dihadapannya bingung. Lalu mulai bangun dari singgasananya. Ia berdiri tegak menghadap Mikoto dan Fungaku.

"Kau tak tahu bahwa dia adalah keturunan iblis dan dewa yang diramalkan itu. Kekuatan nya dapat menghancurkan seluruh dunia ini. Maka dari itu kita dapat menguasai dunia dan tentu saja menghancurkan para dewa itu." Nada Madara tentu saja sangat-sangat menekankan setiap baris kalimat-kalimat nya.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke?" Mikoto sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa tidak Madara saja yang membawa iblis percampuran dewa itu kehadapannya? Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan pikiran ketua ras vampir ini.

.

Dilain tempat, diatas langit yaitu dunia para dewa berada. Sang pemimpin, Kyuubi sedang marah besar. Karena apa?

"Dasar para penghisap darah banjingan! Mereka membuat para dewa kita mati kehabisan darah. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Minato pergi kau ke dunia importal itu! Bicaralah dengan Madara." Sang pemimpin ras dewa yang bernama Kyuubi memerintah sang anak yaitu Minato untuk pergi mencari Madara.

"Dan tolong bicaralah pada Naruto untuk kedunia manusia." Minato hendak memberikan pendapat mengenai apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Tetapi Kyuubi sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali dan berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku memerintah Naruto? Ada anak iblis setengah dewa di alam manusia yang bisa membuat kita menghancurkan dunia penghisap darah itu, bahkan seluruh alam ini."

Minato membulatkan matanya tak percaya, benar-benar ada seseorang yang seperti itu? Pikirnya itu tidak mungkin ada atau mustahil.

"Setelah kau menemui Madara, perintahkan Naruto untuk bergegas mencari iblis itu." Ujar Kyuubi, tegas.

"Baiklah, ayah." Minato menunduk memberi hormat dan langsung bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu untuk bertemu Madara, sang pemimpin ras penghisap darah atau bisa disebut vampir.

Kushina sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk suami nya Minato dan anaknya Naruto. Kushina walau tak pandai memasak tapi bisalah walau hanya sekedar mie instan. Maka dari itu Naruto suka makanan instan itu. Setelah hindangan sudah rapi di meja Minato datang terburu-buru dari pintu kediaman mereka.

"Ada apa Minato? Kau buru-buru sekali. Tenang sedikit," Kushina mengelus-elus punggung suami nya itu. Suaminya sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan istrinya tercintanya itu.

"Mana naruto?" Setelah Minato berbicara seperti itu Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Panjang umur sekali, baru dibicarakan," Ujar Kushina kepada suaminya, Minato.

Naruto tampak terkejut melihat ayahnya berada di rumah. Biasa nya ayahnya pulang larut malam. "Ayah? Tumben sekali pulang jam segini."

"Kau pergilah ke dunia manusia bersama Deidara. Temukanlah iblis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Bawa dia kesini dengan cara apapun." Minato kelihatan serius sekali. Jika minato sudah serius Naruto tak akan menolaknya begitu juga Kushina yang menerima keputusan suaminya itu.

"Untuk apa Minato?" Tanya kushina. "Iblis itu punya kekuatan menaklukan dunia" Ujar Minato. Tentunya Kushina dan Naruto kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa?!" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya

.

"Hinata aku mencintaimu, bertunanganlah dengan ku. Kita akan saling membahagiakan." Ujar seseorang berambut raven yang tentu saja itu adalah Sasuke. Ia sedang berlutut didepan Hinata. "Sa-sasu.. –kun..." Ujar Hinata terbata tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

.

Hinata sedang berjalan di korridor tetapi tangan kekar menahan dia. Lalu memeluk dia dan membisikkan kata-kata kepadanya, laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata! Menikahlah denganku!"

Hinata mendorong Naruto untuk melepaskannya dan berlari keluar dari sekolah Konohagakuen.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan ke ruang kakek nya. Kata ayahnya, kakek mencarinya dan memberika misi yang menarik. Sasuke dibuka kan pintu oleh pengawal di depan pintu ruangan kakek nya itu dan ia pun masuk. Sasuke pun dapat melihat kakek nya sedang melihat ke arah jendela disamping singah sana nya.

"Kakek kenapa kau memanggilku?" Ujar sasuke, ia berlutut satu kaki didepan kakeknya.

Madara membalikkan badan dan mengelus rambut raven sasuke. Terlihat sekali bahwa Madara sangat menyanyangi Sasuke. Sasuke pun berdiri dan sejajar dengan kakeknya. Sasuke sangat tinggi dan tampan. Bak malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan, sayang ia adalah penghisap darah yang dingin.

"Bawa lah iblis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia bisa membuat kau puas dengan tubuh dan darahnya. Dia juga bisa memuaskan ku karena kekuatannya itu dapat menghacurkan segala di alam ini. Termasuk dewa itu." Ujar Madara, mata nya penuh kilat akan semangat untuk mendapatkan iblis itu

"Hn." Sasuke sekarang tahu bahwa kakeknya menunjuk dia untuk membawa iblis itu. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, ya tahulah pasti tidak kelihatan senyuman kecil nya itu.

"Bawalah teman vampir mu, Sasori," Ujar Madara, Sasuke setelah berpamit dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Madara.

"Bawalah dia Sasuke, cepatlah..." Batin Madara.

...

...

...

...

...

 _A/N: Makasi uda baca prolog nya ya! Kami harap memuaskan. Tentunya reviews kalian membantu menyalakan api untuk kami updated cepet. Tanggapan kalian juga motivasi dari kami. Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima oleh kami! Makasi uda baca dan juga yang uda reviews. Ditunggu aja deh chap 1, berjudul: Awal segalanya~~_


End file.
